Will she Succumb?
by khaleesi14
Summary: Heart broken Hermione finds her self the centre of someone's attention. But will she succumb?
1. Chapter 1

She stood observing her pale goose-bumped skin in the old full body mirror of her dormitory. Softly brushing her finger tips over the visible stretch marks on her thighs, her thoughts went straight to him. The moon light penetrated the room, falling over not perfect stomach, she felt a knot that made her nauseous.

"This is why", Hermione said out loud, she drove the love of her life into the arms of a whore. With eyes full of tears she crawled into the her big lonely bed, and tonight ,like most nights this week, she cried her self to sleep.

The next morning nothing changed, she avoided her friends because he was there. During potions she almost felt someone staring at her, but it was probably just paranoia. In the corner of her eye she saw the cunning smile of the Slytherin Prince.

"What's wrong" Ginny pestered her "why are you avoiding us? We miss you"

"I promise I'm fine, I just want time alone" Hermione lied.

To avoid contact with friends once more, she hid herself in the library. Lost in the world of muggle literature, she felt comfort for once in her life she was not the porcelain Miss goody two shoes; she could be become a heroic governess or Victorian detective. In a complete haze she missed the fact that night had fallen. The library closed and the only light visible was a candle across the room and her own. She could not think who else in the whole school would stay in the library at such an hour. Her eyes took time to adjust to the dark, but it did not improve her image of the figure in front. Suddenly she felt conscious, moving the wild curls from her face and adjusted her tie. Her eyes on the book she felt a cold breath on the back of her neck.

She shot to her feet to find the figure from across the room to be the Head Boy.

"Mudblood" the cold crips voice of Draco echoed in the dark library.

"Oh what do you want?, you startled me Malfoy"

"Since when are Gryffindors scared" his mocking tone irritated her beyond belief.

" I never said -"

He interrupted "heard you and the weasel broke up, because he had his tongue down lavenders throat"

What felt like her heart shattering seemed to last forever and again just like all the times before she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Lost for words and ways in which to insult him she simply sobbed "You're a jerk you know that?".

And with those words she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning was very quite, the castle slept. The light was just beginning to appear through the stained glass windows of the heads common room. She knew Draco hadn't spent the night in his room, which lay across the hall from hers. She knew that he must of spent it with some pure blood Slytherin girl, and subconsciously she disliked the thought of it. She also knew he would be back any moment. She lay on the couch in her over sized guns 'n' roses shirt and her emerald knickers, once more lost in the fantasy world of something far from real. The door swung open with a loud bang but Hermione failed to lift her eyes to meet her roommate, the things he said to her the previous night left wounds that were still fresh and hurting.

Expecting to find her angry and yelling at him Draco entered him common room. Hermione showed him no visible acknowledgment, and continued to stare at her book. Choosing a seat opposite her Draco took out a pencil and began to scribble something on a scrap piece of parchment. He noticed as she rose, and made her way to the bookshelf. His eyes watched the her long tanned legs taking slow strides. The morning light hit her shirt making the hourglass curve of her body visible to him. Her arms were slender her hands covered in ink, as she reached to the top of the self her top moved its way up her body, showing Draco a short glimpse of a silky green material underneath.

When she turned around she saw a cruel smile on Draco's face though he was still busy scribbling something. His grey cold eyes suddenly caught her own.

"That shirt is ridiculous, Mudblood"

" it's a muggle band Malfoy" she began to defensively describe before he rudely cut her off.

"Frankly I don't care". After those words Draco took off his robe and threw it to the floor, the White shirt he was wearing had lipstick marks on it, and tightly hugged his muscular body. He began to unbutton and Hermione felt herself blush. He gave her a smirk and went into the bathroom.

After some time he came out of his dormitory in his quidditch uniform. Hermione saw the tight shorts as the flawlessly hugged his muscular legs; and found herself blushing again. Knowing he was directly behind her she hesitated before opening the door, when suddenly his large hand gripped her small wrists. At the shock of this she turned around to find his face inches away from hers. Draco was taller than her so she had to look up to meet his eyes, which on this occasion were a warm silver with a hint of blue. His body was pressed against hers almost crushing hey against the door. His warm breath tingled her cheeks which were a bright shade of pink.

She offered him a coy smile. His cold finders brushes away the few curls from her burning cheek, the feel of Draco's touch on her skin made her shudder. Then all of a sudden his soft lips met hers, in a delicate kiss. Before she knew what happened Draco had gone and Hermione remained with nothing but the sweet memory of his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The great hall was busy at breakfast, for the first time in weeks Hermione sat with her friends. Ginny took extra care around her; Ron failed to turn up. The Gryffindors around her laughter and shouted the whole room was filled with chatter. Whilst sipping on her second coffee she felt like someone was watching her. When she looked up she saw his grey eyes fixed on her. Pansy moved a stand of blonde hair from his face and brushed her fingertips across the growing stubble of his cheek bones. She felt uncomfortable as his eyes remained fixed on her.

"Erm Ginny, I must dash to the library, I'll see you in D.A.T.D.A" without waiting for a reply she was gone.

Hermione chose to sit in the furthest corner of the library, the morning was sunny and the small space with closed windows began to get hot. Undoing the top button of her blouse and loosening her tie, she got comfortable. There he was again, almost as if he followed her here just sat across the room his muscles visible from the tight shit. Choosing to ignore him Hermione got up to search for Hogwarts: a History of Magic. That's when she felt his slender fingers brush her hair from her neck. She let out an involuntary moan, but when tried to turn around he placed a soft kiss on her neckline. No one made her feel that way before, her eyes closed she allowed him to proceed caressing her neck with his lips. One hand on her hip one slowly making its way to her breast, he pushed hard against her back until she was pressed against the book self. His hand slipped inside her blouse to feel her soft skin hidden within the lace bra.

" Malfoy" she whispered but he ignored it and proceeded to play with her hard nipple. Her whole body tensed up as she tried to free her self from his hold. But it only made him stronger. His free hand brushed along her slender thighs and up her skirt.

"Malfoy are you insane ?" She raised her voice at him, but before she could protest any more he crashed his lips onto hers. It was different from the first time it's was full of lust and passion, she could not resist and opened her mouth for him to explore. By then his hand reached her matching lace thong, she could not help but moan as his soft touch caressed her sex. His finger suddenly entered her; Hermione's body froze. He was slow at first, letting her get familiar with him. Her breathing rate increased and mumbled his name under her breath. His speed increased and her body began to move in rhythm to his hand. She moaned much loudly now

"Someone could catch us princess" he whispered into her ear.

She was close now, he could feel it, he went faster and deeper until her whole body shuddered as she overdosed on pleasure.

"Oh Draco" she panted, that was the first time he heard his name on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Potions was unbearable, Hermione sat fidgeting not able to sit still. The memory of his kiss had stuck to her lips, he drove her crazy. It's been a week since their incident in the library and he has not spoken to her. He skipped lessons too, the seat in Snape's class has been empty twice now. He was avoiding her and she knew it, questions took over her mind . What did she do wrong? Did he ever like her, or was it all a trick? She couldn't help but overthink everything, she was being a naive little girl looking for the 'perfect relationship'.

Harry noticed, "Mione are you ok? Is there something ... Or someone bothering you?"

"No no, I'm fine" she lied "just remembered I left something in my room"

Snape dismissed the class and she ran off bashing past first years to the heads common room. He was on the couch when she threw the door open, their eyes meet she went red. The cold stare of his grey eyes looked her up and down making her feel uncomfortable. Under her breath she mumbled a short apology, and as she was about to walk off he asked "what are you sorry for?"

This caught her unawares, she was lost for words. The slender blonde figure got up and made his way towards her, his ice cold hand touched her cheek and made her shudder. His eyes were as cold as his touch their stare pierced her skin made her feel vulnerable. A quiet whisper tickled her ear, "I feel nothing". And with those words he retreated to his room, leaving Hermione stunned in the middle of the empty room. Though she didn't expect him to even show interest in her it hurt so much that he 'felt' nothing, the feminism in her kicked in and she decided she needed no man!

Though during the night in bed the memory of the first kiss crawled into her dreams, awake she walked out of her room in only her underwear, the chilly midnight air made her soft pale skin cover in goosebumps. The light was on downstairs... Draco was there. She sashayed towards him, he took no notice of her and kept his eyes on his book. Hermione noticed his eyes glimmered with tears, kneeling in front of him, she cupped his cold face in her hands, his eyes met her warm loving look. Without a word she kissed him, softly with care only for a short time. For her that last kiss was enough.


	5. Chapter 5

A glass full of fire whisky smashed against the stone wall of Draco Malfoy's room. That filthy mudblood, who does she think she is kissing him like that. She had no right! He was a Malfoy! It was close to midnight, the sky was embellished with tiny stars, the castle slept. Was she asleep? His big knuckle banged three times on her door! The door slowly checked open, he saw all her frizzy hair and the emerald coloured thong. After a few seconds of silence she spoke in the most soft voice he has ever heard. "What do you want, Malfoy?" She rubbed her eyes and stared up at him, those big brown eyes melted his anger. Suddenly he grabbed her waist and pushed her into the room, his face only inches away from hers.

Passionately kissing her neck, listening to get moan he roughly grabbed her thigh and pulled her up. "Malfoy" she moaned as her hands ripped the shirt of his back and caressed those pale broad shoulders. With great force he pushed her onto the bed, her hair falling on the covers like liquid gold. In total control over her Draco pushed her thighs apart with his leg, he could feel her trembling. His long fingers moved further up, and Hermione's breathing sped up. He reached her sweet spot and watched as her back arched, placing one hand on those percky breasts he kissed her where no man has ever kissed her before. Nothing in the world has felt as good as what he did to her with his tongue, she was giving herself fully to him. He was ready to take her, "you sure?". She pushed herself closer to him and that was the all the answer he needed, gently he entered her, Hermione let out a shriek. She was a Virgin. Terrified that he hurt her draco stopped; but the encouraging movement of her hips were irresistible. They started off slowly, Draco planted soft kisses on her neck and collar bone with each thrust, but that was not enough. He needed her much more than before, he increased his speed, Hermione could not control her moans. Her body felt magical each thrust was like ecstasy to Draco. Hermione could not hold back, with a last scream her body shivered with pleasure, at the same time he grunted filled her one last time.

In that moment Draco knew she was the one.


End file.
